Spread the Love
by Naida Nixie
Summary: OC's Harry Potter Boys. Just a bunch of love stories. No real plot, though I may add one later. If you like love stories, specifically with Harry Potter characters, then you may be intrested in reading this. I may add lemons as bonus chapters later...mayb


Shiki-kami: This is my first entry. It isn't my first story though, but I chose to put this one up because I am going to try to finish it...hopefully. If you like it or have any comments you would like to add, please leave them! Review! Anything would be nice!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter"...I wish I had the intelligence and the patience to write such great novels...but sadly I do not.

* * *

Genevieve layed down sprawled out on the grass listening to her music. She closed her eyes and attempted to rest a bit before class began again. She felt the empty space beside her become occupied. Genevieve opened her eyes to see who it was. She came face to face with, none other then Draco Malfoy. He smirked at her as he moved his head closer to hers. Genevieve quickly sat up pausing her music but leaving the headphones in.

"Whats wrong? I thought you liked me." Draco said with a taunting smile plastered across his face.

"No." Genevieve said to afraid to say anything else that might get Malfoy angry with her. He sat up as well and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

'Okay! now hes gone to far!' Genevieve thought to herself. "Let go of me Malfoy!" Genevieve said louder trying to push him off.

She was pushing against his shoulder when her hand slipped sending her face crashing down against his. In an instant their lips locked in a hard kiss. Genevieve was in shock, but came to her senses realizing that it was the perfect opportunity to get away. She quickly shoved him off and stood up. Genevieve looked for someone to walk with when she found Oliver walking by.

"Oliver!" She shouted running up to him.

Oliver waved then noticed Malfoy stand up, wand in hand.

"Genevieve! Move!" Oliver shouted.

He pushed her out of the way and got hit with a spell that sent him flying back against the stone building.  
"OLIVER!!" Genevieve shrieked, running to aid him.

She turned around to yell at Draco, but he was already running away. Genevieve tried her best to get him to the infermory. Harry spotted her and helped.

Genevieve was in hysterics in the waiting room. harry tried to calm her down and succeeded in getting her to whimper slightly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I-its a-all mmyy f-fault!" Genevieve said in a pathetic whimper.

Harry rubbed her back gently and shushed her calmly while telling her that it wasn't her who cast the spell, it was Draco, so he was the real one to blame. This made her feel slightly better, but Oliver really looked hurt, and that upset her the most. Genevieve and Harry were the best of friends, ever since first year. She and Oliver had a different sort of relationship. According to Oliver they were just friends, but she couldn't help but want to be more than that. Genevieve liked him, and the whole quidditch team knew it, except for Oliver, of course.

A nurses aid came out to the waiting room. She was a plump, jolly looking woman, with dirty blonde hair tucked under a pink nurses hat that matched her outfit, and round rimless glasses that looked nice on her, giving her a calming appeal. She looked down at Harry, then looked over to Genevieve with a small smile.

"Oh, deary. Don't ruin such a pretty face with tears!' she said sitting next to her, sympathetically wiping her tears with a kerchief. 'The young man wished to speak with you, so when you are ready, just go on in, he is the last bed on the left.' She told her reassuringly.

Genevieve nodded, and the nurse left, going back through the double doors she came out of.

When Genevieve regained composure, and with a little convincing from Harry, she walked into the room. Genevieve made her way to the last bed. The Curtains were drawn. The same nurse from earlier walked out from behind the curtains, carrying a tray with nothing on it any more. The nurse smiled kindly to her and continued about her business. Genevieve walked up to the curtains, reached out to open the shades and paused. She was really nervous, she had no idea what condition he was in, and she would probably start crying, just from the sight of Oliver being in a hospital bed. Genevieve took a deep breath, and opened the curtains a little. Oliver was upright in bed drinking a glass of a weird orange-brown liquid. He placed the glass down on the nightstand next to the bed. When he turned he saw the curtain open a bit and Genevieve staring inside.

Oliver smiled, "Come in" he said.

Genevieve just did what he said, to nervous to speak, or more without being told to. He scooted over a bit and patted the new empty space on the bed.

"Here sit." He said still smiling.

His smile made her feel better about the whole situation. Genevieve shuffled over to the bed and gently sat down on the side, taking her shoes off and swinging her legs up on the bed, placing them alongside his.

There was an awkward silence that seemed to last a long time. Genevieve just looked down at her hands as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Oliver saw she was nervous so he took the liberty of speaking first.

"I'm glad your not hurt." He said softly.

Genevieve looked up meeting his gaze. Her eyes began to tear. She kept yelling at herself on the inside. She was never like this in front of people, she would never show weakness, and for some reason she was showing this side to Oliver. Genevieve quickly looked away, attempting to hold here tears back.

Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder, "What's the matter, Genevieve?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head in response, refusing to face him.

"Can you please look at me?" Oliver asked sweetly.

Genevieve turned her gaze upon his face. They were mere inches apart from each other. This reminded her of the incident with Draco, and all of the terrible consequences that followed. She couldn't hold it back any more and her tears fell into Olivers lap. She couldn't get control of herself. She was shaking, trying not to cry out loud.

Oliver hugged her and asked "What's wrong?"

Genevieve' s arms layed limp at her sides as Oliver held her in his arms. She mumbled something.

"What was that?" oliver asked releasing her, and leaving his hands on her hips.

"Y-you must think I'm a weak crybaby now..." She whimpered.

Oliver wiped a tear from her face, "Of course not. But why are you crying? Did Malfoy hurt you!?" Oliver asked angrily.

Genevieve could feel his muscles tense up.

"N-no...I- I was just worried! It was my fault you got hit! I didn't want you to get hurt. I just...I can't stand it! You're hurt and there is nothing I can do!" Genevieve blurted out.

She cried hard, leaning on Oliver. He was shocked at her answer, but held her close and ran his hand through her hair. She slowly calmed down to a light whimper, still in the embrace being held by Oliver.

Oliver rested his head on hers and whispered into her ear, "I got hit because I chose to," Genevieve lifted her head from his chest, she gave him a questioning look. "I would have rather taken the hit than seen you get hurt. So I'm glad I'm the one in the infermory, and not you." He said smiling at her.

She looked at him confused. Oliver sighed and lowered his head onto the pillow. Genevieve put her hand on his cheek and smiled at him as he sat up on his elbows.

"Thank you, Oliver." Genevieve said.

Oliver grinned back at her. She hesitantly hugged him. She didn't want to hurt him or ruin any bandages he might of had. A few minutes later the nurse walked in to find the them laying down on the bed talking.

"I'm terribly sorry deary, but it's getting late and you had best be heading back to your dormitory." She said.

Genevieve nodded and the nurse left. Genevieve hopped off the bed and gathered her belongings. She turned and gave one last hug to Oliver before she left.

"I'll visit you tomorrow, okay?" She asked, pausing as she opened the curtain.

"I'd like that." Oliver replied with a smile.

* * *

Shiki-kami: Well! Thats the first chapter! .What do you think?! Review Please!!!! If there is anything you didn't really understand, or you had to go back and re-read something to understand what was going on, then please tell me and I will try to be more detailed in my next chapter. Thanks!! Flames Welcome! (haha! xD) 


End file.
